Confessions of a broken heart
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Kendall decides to write a letter to his father, but he didn't suspected this to happen. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the song Confessions of a broken heart by Lindsey Lohan. I love the song, it's one of my favorites. I know I have a lot of stories but I wanted to get this up.**

Kendall sat down on the desk, got a piece of paper, and a pencil and began to write.

 _I wait, for the postman to bring me a letter._

Kendall got used to getting stood up by his father. It was the same excuses over and over. I'm busy, have to go to work, etc. He pretends it don't bother him, but his friends know it does.

 _And I wait for the good lord, to make me feel better._

Kendall will sometimes cry himself to sleep. He sometimes will stay up at night just looking at pictures.

 _And I carry the weight, the world on my shoulders._

The pain begun to be too much. Sometimes Kendall will leave and not come back until the next day. His friends asked him where he went, but he just says he went out.

 _Family in crisis that only grows older._

His parents fought all the time. Kendall would go in his room and closed the door behind him.

 _Why'd you had to go?_

He wanted to asked his father why he left him. Was he not good enough for him?

 _I am broken, but I am hoping._

Kendall was broken, but hoping that some day he will not be broken anymore.

 _I am crying, a part of me is dying._

He jusst wants the pain to stop.

 _These are, these are the confessuions of a broken heart._

 _And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater._

Kendall will wear his dad's old clothes every now and then.

 _I dreamed of another you._

Kendall will sometimes dream about a different dad. One who is always there for him.

 _One who will never, never leave me alone._

 _To pick up the pieces._

Kendall just wanted his dad to pick up the pieces when he's sad, or upset, or when he's not feeling well.

 _Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed._

Kendall wanted his dad to hold him when he had a bad dream, or was afraid.

 _Why'd you had to go?_

 _I don't know you, but I still want to._

Kendall just wanted to know his father. Play sports with him, hangout with him.

 _Tell me the truth, did you ever loved me?_

 _These are, these are the confessions of a broken heart, of a broken heart._

 _I love you, I love you, I love you, I - I loved you._

 _I don't know you, but I still want to._

 _Tell me the truth, did you ever loved me?_

 _Did you ever loved me?_

 _These are, the confessions of a broken heart._

 _Oh, yeah._

Kendall wiped some tears and continued writing.

 _I wait for the postman to bring me a letter._

Kendall folded the letter and put it in a envelope. He heard a knock on the door. He put the the envelope with the letter in it, in his drawer. He got up and walked out the room, and opened the front door.

"Dad?"

 **Did you liked it? Should I continue? I'm working on my other stroies also. I've been sick and had no internet for a couple weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kendall folded the letter and put it in a envelope. He heard a knock on the door. He put the the envelope with the letter in it, in his drawer. He got up and walked out the room, and opened the front door._

 _"Dad?"_

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked.

"I want you to come live with me." His dad said.

"What?"

"Here's my number, just give me a call, I should go" His dad said and left. Kendall just stood there, with his dad's number in his hand. James came out of the bathroom, and he saw Kendall just staring at the door?

"Kendall?" James asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y - Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall said, snapping out of his gaze.

"What's that in your hand?"

"My dad's number."

"What?"

"He came today, asking me to come live with him."

"But you aren't, are you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know."

"You're seriously thinking about going to live with the man that abandoned you? Unbelieveable." James and and walked to his shared room with Kendall and slammed the door. Kendall sat down on the orange couch and started to think. He didn't know what to do. Should he go live with his dad? But if he does what will happen to the band? Will they break up? It was so. . .

"Ugh." Kendall said & laid on the couch. He thought about it over and over. Should he live with his dad or stay? An hour later, James came out of the room and opened the fridge and got a can of pop out. He walked out of the kitchen and saw Kendall laying on the couch.

"What are you doing?" James asked, opening his can of pop and taking a sip of it.

"Thinking." Kendall said.

"You're still thinking about going?! Seriously?!" James yelled.

"It's my decision, not yours." Kendall said.

"So, you made your decision yet?" James asked.

"Yes, I have." Kendall said.

"What is it?" James asked. Kendall got up from the couch and started to head to his room.

"Where are you going?" James asked, walking towards Kendall.

"To my room." Kendall said and walked in his and James shared room and got out a suitcase.

"You're going to live with the man that abandoned you?" James asked, watching Kendall packing.

"It's my decision." Kendall said.

"What about the band? What about us? You're seriously going to leave everything behind?" James said.

"I'm not leaving everything behind." Kendall said. James shook his head and walked out the room. Kendall sighed and got out his phone. 'I've made my decision, I'll come live with you.' Kendall hung up his phone and continue packing. 'I'm I making a terrible decision?' Kendall asked.

 **Hope u liked. Kendall made his decision. What do you think of Kendall's decision? Should James be mad at Kendall?**


	3. Chapter 3

James couldn't believed it. Kendall went to lived with his dad. The man who abandoned his family. It been two days since Kendall left. James was laying in his bed. Big Time Rush wasn't over, they was just on a break for now. Gustavo went on vacation, somewhere. The room felt so empty since Kendall left. Gustavo doesn't know Kendall left yet, James was waiting until he gets back, or hoping that Kendall will come back. James told Carlos & Logan that Kendall left to live with his dad. They was shock at first but they understand.

~With Kendall~

Kendall was laying on his bed, at his dad's house. He was so bored. His dad left early in the morning to work or something, he really didn't know. It was pretty much him alone for two days. He got up & went in the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty big. He opened the fridge & pulled out the leftovers from yesterday. A sandwich. He wished his dad was here, so he could spend some time with him. His friends didn't text or call him since he left. He was so bored. He finished his sanwich & decided to go for a walk. He put his shoes on & grabbed his coat & left. Kendall walked around for a couple hours. He walked back to his dad's house & walked inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" His dad asked.

"I walked around town." Kendall said.

"I don't want you to leave the house. Now go in your room." His dad said.

"Fine." Kendall said & walked in his room & slammed the door.

~One Week Later~

It's been a week since Kendall left. James was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Maybe you should go outside." Logan said.

"Why did Kendall had to leave?" James asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

James laid on the couch. Logan sighed & left. James been like this ever since Kendall left. He just lays on the couch, watching T.V. After he ate, he went back to the couch.

Kendall was laying in his bored. His dad again, he haven't really been home all week. Just for a hour or so. He wished his dad would spend time with him. He got locked in the house. Got locked out every room, except his bedroom, bathroom, & kitchen. Maybe it was a mistake living with his dad?

James walked in his room, he did shared with Kendall. He thought of that letter, Kendall wrote. He opened the drawer & got the letter. James knew what to do.

 **Hope u liked it. What do you guys think James is up to? Next chapter will be up hopefully Sunday or Monday.**


End file.
